The Pain of a Loved One
by TifaValentine99
Summary: Tifa pucks up the courage to go back to Neblihem after 4 years. She's looking for a certain someone and when he gets hurt will she ever for give herself? CidxShera and a later VinTif.
1. A Friend in the Dark

**The Pain of a Loved One**

Chapter 1

Four years passed since Cloud Strife died along with Sephiroth and Mako energy. Tifa Lockheart sits in her room in Kalm. She wasn't too happy because her childhood friend had died. Cid and Shera Highwind were staying with her for a while. They both were worried about her. Shera, a woman in her forties, was an assistant of Cid's. The two had fallen in love after the Meteor Crises. Tifa on the other hand was lonely and wanted someone to love. She wanted to live with one of her friends, but some of her friends were busy. Yuffie had pretty much become a Turk and was going out with Reno. Barret was too busy with Marlene and North Corel. Cid and Shera were building a new rocket but took time off of it to comfort her. Cait was probably in storage like he was last time. Reeve was too busy from his new job. Red was too busy being guardian of Cosmo Canyon. And Vincent, she had no clue where he was. At first she didn't care. This is where my story begins. Shera was coming up to see if Tifa was hungry but she wasn't. Later that night Tifa finally came out of her room after three months. Cid was very surprised to see her. He was also overjoyed that she was somewhere other than her room.

"Are you feeling better Teef?" Cid asked her hopefully. She only nodded and went to the kitchen. She went to get herself a cup of coffee. Shera was overjoyed to see her out of her room.

"Tifa! Are you feeling a little better Dear?" Shera asked her.

"I was wondering if you and Cid could take me to Neblihem." Tifa responded. Surprised Shera asked, " Why Neblihem? I thought you didn't want to go near there!"

" I feel that I finally have the courage to face my hometown."

"I'll talk to Cid tonight. You should get some rest. You look awful." Shera told her. " I promise."

" Okay." Tifa said. She walked back up to her room without a word. Cid looked at her confused. She seemed almost happy. As Tifa lay down to rest, Shera made two cups of coffee; one for her and one for her husband.

" Tifa wants to go to Neblihem." Shera told him.

"What……?" Cid exclaimed.

"She feels she has enough courage to finally go." She explained.

"Doesn't Vincent live in Neblihem?"

" She really wants to go. Don't you think we should take her?"

"Yea, but what if Vince aint there?"

"He said to her that he was going there."

"Alright, we'll take her tomorrow afternoon." Cid announced. They would depart the next day. Shera knew that Tifa would be happy to hear that Cid obliged to take her. She was proud of her husband to really care for Tifa as much as he did.

The next morning Shera informed Tifa that they were going to take her to Neblihem that afternoon. She was overjoyed to hear it. As they traveled by Highwind, Tifa stood on the deck. She wanted to get there soon. Shera came onto the deck a few moments later. She was baring a coat for her.

"here's a coat." Shera said giving Tifa a coat. Tifa thanked her and put it on.

Tifa was worried and happy to be back in Neblihem. As she walked towards the ShinRa Mansion, people started to stare at her. But she didn't care. Once she had gotten to the gates, she told Shera and Cid that they didn't have to come with her. They told her to come see them later that night and tell them if he was there or not. As Tifa walked into the yard of the mansion she looked around the snowy grounds. It wasn't to pleasant but she would probably have to get used to it. She walked into the mansion and went into the west wing. She of course knew there were rooms in two areas; the west and the east wings. The first room she found that wasn't ruined is where she put her stuff. She then plopped down onto the bed and fell asleep.

Vincent had heard a noise and went to investigate. He found that the noise had stopped in the west wing so he looked in the rooms until he spotted Tifa laying on a bed. He went into her room trying not to wake her. He decided to watch her and make sure she wouldn't be attacked while she was sleeping.

Tifa woke up startled to have slept as long as she did. From the corner of her eye, she noticed something leaning against the wall that wasn't there before. Of, course it was a bit darker than it was when she got into the room so it was a bit harder to see. She got out of the bed and cautiously walked over to the thing that was leaning against the wall. She noticed it had clothes. Then she saw that a person, no doubt Vincent, was standing there.

"V-vincent?" she shuddered.

He opened his eyes. They looked blood-red and emotionless as usual. He did not respond to her question.

"It's me, Tifa."

He finally spoke.

"I have not forgotten you Tifa." He said. "Come with me."

She followed him out of the room and down part of the corridor until she couldn't see him.

"Vincent! Where are you!" Tifa asked.

He turned around his eyes fixed on hers.

"Yes? What is it?" He asked her a bit worry in his voice.

"Oh, don't scare me like that."

"Don't worry, I won't leave you. Put your hand on my shoulder."

He grabbed her hand with his claw and put it on his shoulder. It startled her a bit as her and Vincent went to the kitchen. He made her a cup of tea and sat down at the table across from her hiding his claw from view.

"Vincent? Are you alright?" she shuddered.

" Yes. it is a bit dangerous here, but if you do plan to stay here for a while it's fine with me." He said. "I will be gone at nights and I'll sleep during the day."

He watched her for a few seconds and then continued. "I can spare you some gil so you can buy food and things."

When he had finished, she nodded with a small smile lighting her figure. Then she asked;

"Wait, shouldn't you have gone already?"

"I heard footsteps a while ago and kept my distance until I couldn't hear them anymore. I came up to see who or what the footsteps came from. I searched every room in the West Wing until I found you sleeping in a bed. So I –."

He was interrupted by Tifa.  
"so, you watched me until I woke up." she said a bit of

embarrassment in her voice.

"yes. I didn't want anything to hurt you...if there are even any monsters left anyway." He assured her.  
He noticed a bit of sleepiness was hovering over her.

"You should get some rest, Tifa." He told her. "You look tired."

All she did was nod. When she finished her tea that he had given her, she went to her room to sleep.

As Vincent walked out of the mansion, he saw the light in her room vanish. He knew she was sleeping. He walked to the darkened alleyways. He could hear a drunk yelling at someone.

"You bitch! Let me in this damn minute!" there was hard banging on a door.

He knew the drunk was yelling at either his sister or his wife. The drunk came down the alleyway that he was standing in. The drunk saw him.

"Who the hell are you?" the drunk asked.

"No one." Vincent replied. "Come here."

The drunk, not knowing what to do just walked toward Vincent with an empty beer bottle in his hand. The drunk stopped about a foot away from Vincent.

"Come closer." Vincent whispered.

The drunk came closer and before he knew it, Vincent had sunken his teeth into the his neck.

"V-v-vampire!" The drunk yelled.

The drunk started screaming his head off. Vincent backed himself into the darkness of the wall and disappeared. After hours of 'feeding', Vincent went back to the mansion where Tifa slept. The sun began to peak over the horizon. Morning had come.

Tifa awoke as the sun peaked through her window. She then got dressed, just realizing what Shera and Cid wanted her to do the night before. She dashed out the door and to the Inn.

"I-I'm looking for some people." She told the Innkeeper at the desk.

"I need names deary." The innkeeper told her.

"Um, Cid and Shera Highwind."

"Ah, the Highwinds! They are in the Dining Hall."

"Thanks." Tifa thanked her.

She walked into the Dining Hall, she saw Cid and Shera sitting at a table in a corner. She walked towards them. Shera, being the first one to notice her, jumped up from her chair.

"Tifa! We were so worried about you all night!" Shera exclaimed.

"Sorry, I fell asleep." Tifa told her.

"Was Vince there?" Cid asked concerned.

"Yes." Tifa said."

"Did you tell him why you were staying?" Shera asked.

"I didn't get to the point." Tifa told them. "I was too tired. So, I went to bed again."

"Tell 'im soon girl. We won't be here for very long." Cid told her.

"I know, I just need more time that's all."

"Tifa, we are going to stay for a few more nights then go back to Rocket Town." Shera told the young woman. " We want you to tell him soon."

"I will." Tifa said.

After saying good bye for the night, Tifa went back to the mansion. Something didn't feel right. It felt like something had happened to a room. Was Vincent attacked? She could smell blood in the hallway coming in. Didn't this place always smell like blood? She followed the blood scent until it got extremely strong. She found where the strong scent was coming from. It was coming from a room in the East Wing. She went into the room and found Vincent lying in a pool of blood!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Wow! chapter 1 done! cliffhanger! sorry for those of you who hate them but I love using them! will be TxV soon! sorry about the drunk...I couldn't resist putting him in. lol! It will take me a while for ch.2 so I will update soon! and later in the story...I will introduce some characters you might know...Loz, Yazoo, Kadaj, Aeris, Zack, Reno, Rude, and of course...Sephiroth! yes, I'm obsessed with him! xD if you've played the game you'll know most of these characters. and if you've seen the movie you'll know all of them. but... I will add some of my own characters. xD FF7: DoC is coming out soon! When it does, I won't be updating for a while. so please...don't rush me. also, FF3 is coming out too and I will get it too. (not to mention 12)xD

ok, sorry, that was long I'm gonna shut up now!


	2. Love in the Darkness

Disclaimer: yes I do not own FF! Nobuo owns the music and some other guy owns FF! I can't believe you didn't know! Love yous! -

A/N: uhh……………sry I took so long! But here it is! Chapter two!

Chapter 2

"Vincent!" she hurried over to his side. Desperately, she tried to wake him. Her eyes were burning with tears. "vincent! Oh gods, please wake up!" he groaned at her words.  
"T-tif?" his dark voice was full of pain, but she barely heard the word coming from his mouth.

"Are you alright?" she couldn't help but worry over his bloody state. "Please, tell me what happened!"

"It w…would only scare you…" he managed to let out. When Tifa helped him into a sitting position, he groaned inwardly.

"No it won't." Tifa looked at him. "I'm your friend, you can tell me." She assured him. "please Vincent."

He didn't want to tell her but he finally gave up to her pleading voice. "alright," the pain creeped onto his face again. "Chaos tried to get out again….."

**_Flashback_**

_Vincent walked through the mansion going to his coffin for rest when a sudden pain disrupted the quiet morning. Wrapping his hands around his head, Vincent flung himself to the ground unable to do anything but hold the strong demon at bay. Before he knew it, its wings ripped out of his back painfully ripping the flesh and clothing. Screaming in pain, he squeezed his head harder. The pain wouldn't stop. _

"_NO! STOP! PLEASE CHAOS!" his screaming did nothing. When he couldn't hold it off anymore his transformation started. _

_His skin changed from the pale white to a bloody, scaly, demonic body. His eyes painfully changed to their usual crimson to a gross purple-yellow._

_**minutes later** _

_Vincent tried his best to calm Chaos. After a few more minutes, he finally transformed back to himself. His body was covered in his own warm blood. Thankfully Tifa was not there ,he would have been horrified with worry by now if she were here. Of course…she didn't know about it…_

End Flashback 

Tifa let her hands wrap around his shoulders lightly. "Vincent……" He put his hand on hers and looked up at her. Their eyes met for a long moment and he looked away. "Vincent…please….let me help you…I…I don't want to lose you…you're the only one I have left…"

Vincent watched her from the corner of his eye and felt the urge to hug her right back. "What about Cid and Shera?"

"That's not what I mean…" more tears fell from her eyes and onto his blood-soaked clothing.

"Then…what _do_ you mean?" he asked her confused.

"I…I…I think _I love you_." She managed to say through tears.

With all the strength he could muster…he lifted himself up and placed his lips firmly on hers.

They kissed! Well…..I shall keep writing for this! Actually…..I have a surprise coming in the next chapter! I hope you liked it! I'm just happy to have this chapter finished! I think the rating should change, because of sooner chapters.

Oh, and my homecoming sucked balls last night…..I'm NEVER going again.

Tifa's always happy to get reviews! Oh, and thank you to those who have already reviewed and have waited so long for this chapter!

_Reviews are always welcome!_

TifaV. 333


	3. Note

Hey

Hey! I got reviews! I'm sorry you guys! I have writer's block for this story! I actually have ideas for my other story because I have it all written out in a few notebooks…I need the other one to be reviewed because then I can update that…

I'm sorry for making you guys think I updated! Dx I'm still thinking! I have some of chappy 3 but I'm kind of stuck at the moment!

I'm sorry again!

TifaValentine99

PS: I JUST HAD AN IDEA JUST WITH THIS NOTE!! I will get chappy 3 up soon!! I promise!!


	4. The Note

A/N: I lost my previous chapter 3…I will be rewrote this whole chapter for you guys

A/N: I lost my previous chapter 3…I will be rewrote this whole chapter for you guys!! I hope you like it!

- break or different time

8-a few hours later/earlier

Tifa blushed furiously when Vincent's lips left hers as he slumped into her lap, unconscious. It took her a moment to come back into reality. _He's bleeding…I better get him onto a bed._ She tried her best to carry/drag him to the bedroom she was staying in.

8

Everything was dark, but he felt like he was on fire. He began to take a step forward but his legs were in too much pain. What had happened? _Am I…dead?_ He then felt something cool touch his forehead. Then he remembered. The attack. Tifa entering the room to see him on the ground. _The kiss._ Did she really say that she loved him? She couldn't have. No one would love a monster like him. He closed his eyes in thought. But instead of more darkness, there was light. _The hell…?_ He began to see shapes of things. He was in a room of the mansion, he knew that, but he wasn't alone. He heard the basin's water running and Tifa was standing there washing out the bowl of bloody water. She had cleaned his wounds.

"Tifa?" his voice sounded like it was cracking. He could also still taste blood in his mouth. She jumped at the sudden outside noise and turned around with the bowl still in her hands.

"Vincent? Are you okay?" she smiled to let him know she was happy that he was awake.

"Yes, I am fine, now." He looked at the bowl again and sat up and winced in pain.

"Oh! Don't move too much!" she hurriedly set the bowl down on the floor at the end of the bed and sat on the chair beside the bed and wiped his shoulder with a damp cloth. The cloth was stained with blood. His blood. It stung slightly but he ignored it and watched her address the wounds on his back and shoulders. He watched her for a while until she got up again.

"Tifa?" she looked at him.

"Yes?"

"Did your really say that…?" she looked at him confused at first. "Did you really say that you loved me?" she nodded.

"You don't believe it?" she asked him and sitting next to him on the bed.

"Tifa, how can you love me? I'm a monster." He told her. She put her arms around his waist and lightly squeezed. He sat there. Should he hug her back? Or not? He decided on hugging her back and heard her sigh in relief.

"No, you're not a monster, Vincent." She told him after looking up at him again. "You are human like everyone else." He broke the embrace and stood.

"You have no idea, Tifa." He began to walk out of the room.

"I'm sorry!" Vincent stopped at the door.

"I will return, Tifa." He turned his head to the side slightly. "I will not leave you in your time of need. Go talk to Cid and Shera." He then walked through the door and away from her.

She sighed and began to clean up the room so she could sleep in it again. After she was done cleaning, she left to go talk to Cid and Shera. They were surprised to see her with small stains of blood on her shoulders.

"What happened?" Shera started wiping the wounds and sighed in relief when there wasn't anything there.

"Vincent had trouble with his inner demons." She told them what had happened the night before, excluding the kiss.

"Wow, I didn't think he actually cared." Cid muttered. Tifa smiled at that and they went down to the restaurant down stairs and at lunch. Tifa enjoyed the meal and talked to them about how Vincent had changed in the past four years.

After eating dinner with them later in the day, Tifa left for the mansion. The sun was now red and half-way behind the mountains. She sighed and stepped through the gates and then noticed that there was a note on the door. At first it looked like it was stuck to the door with blood, but when she got closer she realized that it was a piece of Vincent's cloak. _Why is there a piece of Vincent's cloak with the note? Is it from him?_ She asked herself. The thing that held the note to a door was some kind of old arrow from way back when. She took the note from it's post and opened it up. It said:

_Miss Lockheart,_

_I have a favor to ask of you. My name is no concern of yours, but your friend may be in need of saving. His demon has been acting up on my orders and I will stop if you come to the old ShinRa Headquarters in Midgar. I will be waiting on the Roof. You must come alone. Or I will not make the demon stop. I will make him kill Mr. Valentine. I hope you will come. _

_Yours Truly,_

_You know who I am_

888888888

A/N: so? Like my surprise? XD review button is always available!!

TifaValentine99


End file.
